Love the Way You Lie
by Life of Banishment
Summary: Rex ponders his friendship with Noah.  Written before the episode 'Operation: Wingman'.  Boy/Boy


**Tile:** Love the Way You Lie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K and/or G  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rex/Noah  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None that I can think of  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Generator Rex is owned by Man of Action, and 'Love the Way You Lie' belongs to Eminem and Rihanna  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Uh…yeah, I watch GR and I like it. When I first saw the previews, I thought it was going to suck on ice. But after watching the first episode, I was proven wrong. The plot was pretty good as well as the animation. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked through the voice actors and found the names: Daryl Sabara (Juni Cortez from _Spy Kids_), Troy Baker (2nd Greed from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ and a ton of other anime's uncluding _Kekkashi, Kadocha, Naruto, Soul Eater, One Piece, Bleach, and Case Closed_), Grey DeLisle (Mandy from _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ and a ton more), John DiMaggio (Brother Blood from _Teen Titans_), Tera Sands (_Mokuba_ from Yu-Gi-Oh!), J. (Juno's father fron _Juno_), Hynden Walch (Starfire and various from _Teen Titans_), Jason Marsden (Chase Young from _Xiaolin Showdown_), Jim Cummings (Rasputian from _Anastasia_ and many other Disney roles), Dante Basco (Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Air Bender_), Rutina Wesley (Tara Thornton from _True Blood_ (love that show)) and so many more voice actors and acresses. This are just the ones that really caught my attention and I had to look up or I'd lose my mind. Anyways, on to my oneshot.

* * *

><p>'<em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and watch me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie…I love the way you lie…'<em>

What was he doing? Why was he holding his cell phone, ready to dial his 'best friends' number?

Why was he even considering this? The blonde teen had lied to him. And not just about something small. Their whole friendship had been a lie...hadn't it? The blonde had insisted that they really had become friends, that he had only been hired to meet Rex and keep an eye on him. How was someone supposed to react to that? Rex had told Noah everything.

He told the blonde about all the times Six had shown any emotions. He told Noah about all the tests Doctor Holiday had run on him. All the weird, the painful, and the embarrassing. He even told Noah how he felt...that he found himself falling in love.

And Noah had never once been judgmental toward Rex. Never.

'Maybe that was part of the job. White pays him to be nice.' The darkness of his mind spoke.

'Or maybe it's because he loves you back...' the other part of his mind told him. But he found himself believing the darkness.

"Come on, Rex. You can do it. Just call him..." The raven haired boy told himself as he started to dial the first few numbers of Noah's phone number. He just hoped that the blonde would listen to him. He needed to talk to someone.

Everything that had been happening to him was finally taking its toll. He couldn't talk to Six, he wouldn't listen. Could talk to Doctor Holiday either, she would try and psychologically dissect whatever he told her. And he would never tell Bobo; the monkey was a lot of things, but a listener was not one of them.

Noah always listened, and gave the best advice he could. Noah would hold him when he broke down in front of the blonde. He needed some sort of release...but would Noah still talk to him?

Of course he would...why wouldn't he? After every E.V.O. outburst and he was being examined by Doctor Holiday, the raven haired woman would inform him that Noah called him everyday, and that he should call the blonde back. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. What was he supposed to say?

'Hey, I know I told you everything about me, even that I love you, and it all turned out to be for a lie; but do you think we can pretend that it never happened?'

What bullshit...nothing would ever be the same between them. But...he still wished...that it could be that way...

He would take all the pain again, all the pain of knowing it was a lie...if only it meant that he could see the blonde again. If it meant they could play basket ball, or have other crazy adventures. Like when they snuck off to the beach or to the mall. It seemed like, those were the memories he treasured the most.

But now, he was torturing himself. All he though about was Noah. All he dreamt about was Noah. He would always wake up in the middle of the night from either a very hot dream, where he a Noah were making love, or a terrible dream, where someone took him away from Rex forever. Bobo even stopped sleeping in his room a few days ago because he was sick of Rex waking him up.

"Come on Rex...ten numbers...ten simple numbers..." The raven haired E.V.O. whispered to himself. He repeated those words as he continued to press the lit up numbers on his phone. It seemed like forever before he finally pressed down on the green send button.

He listened to the dialing ring tone as the phone was pressed to his ear. There was no turning back now. It took about a half a minute before someone answered the phone.

"Rwose Gwarden Orphage. How cwan I hewp you?" The voice of a small girl answered. Based on her grammar and speaking style Rex guessed she couldn't be any older then two or three.

"Uh...is Noah there?" Rex asked as his mind was sent whirling. 'Orphage? Did she mean Orphanage? Was Noah an orphan...like Rex?

"Owne mowmemt pwease." The girl said. Rex could hear her put the phone down then yell something he couldn't understand to someone. A few moments later he heard Noah's voice.

"Hello? Noah here, may I ask who this is?" He said politely.

"Hey, Noah, it's me...Rex."

"Rex? I've been trying to call you! I'm still really sorry! Please let me explain my si-"

"Noah?"

"Y-yes, Rex?"

'_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and watch me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie…I love the way you lie…'_

* * *

><p>So this was a oneshot I wrote several weeks before the episode Operation: Wingman; before we saw inside of Noah's house and we still don't know a whole lot about him, so it's all just theory for now. Sorry if it's really bad; but no hate comments please. Constructive criticism is welcomed though.<p> 


End file.
